elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sumiril
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = Quest Giver |occupation = |location = Labyrinth |region = Greenshade |province = Valenwood |quests = A Tangled Knot |voice = |dlc = Base }} Sumiril is a unique free-willed Hollow found at Labyrinth, Greenshade. After completing his quest and reading the passages of his book, it is revealed that he was the first Hollow in creation and had been a mortal before that.Sumiril's Book Interactions A Tangled Knot Assist Sumiril in reading his book and finding out the true origin and purpose of his race. History In life, Sumiril was an Altmer builder sent to aid the future Wilderking Ostion of Summerset in building a city in Valenwood. Sumiril was noted to have been kind to the young boy. Valenwood was said to have disobeyed Ostion's commands when he asked the land to move, causing Ostion to fight the Valenwood. In the midst of the battle Ostion forgot who he was, and many of the builders were killed or injured, including Sumiril. Ostion then remembered who he was, and asked the land to raise Sumiril's lifeless body from the dead. Valenwood listened and agreed to his command, with Ostion and the Valenwood becoming one to create the Wilderking. Sumiril was resurrected as a man made from stone, known as the "Hollow," the first of his kind and the first creation of the Wilderking. Conversations "Do you know how to read?" :Who are you? What are you talking about? Of course I can read. "I am called Sumiril. I am one of the "Hollow." We live to serve the Wilderking, who is our god, our creator. I ask you if you can read because I have this book, which is supposed to tell the true story of the Wilderking, and of my creation." ::Why can't you read it yourself? "I can read it, but I am afraid to. I am not like the other Hollow. I can question my existence. I can believe or not believe. What if the book reveals something about the Hollow? Our purpose. I might crack and splinter from within." :::I will read the book, and tell you if your fears are justified. "It must be done and I would be most grateful. You should know that who or whatever wrote this book bound it to the labyrinth. To traverse one, you need the other." ::::How so? "This book holds a single passage only. The words for the next passage will appear once you have opened the book. Follow them. They will transport you to a point deeper in the labyrinth, then settle on a page and create another passage." :::::Very well. I will read this book for you. After reading all six passages "I have roamed this land before many of these trees were seeds. In that time I have wanted to know how I came to be. Yet I stand here with the answer and I hesitate, uncertain." :Would you like me to tell you what I read? I am unsure what I will regret more, knowing or never knowing the truth. Forgive my indecision. Please, continue." Option 1 The Wilderking was once a mortal, as were you. His name was Ostion. "Mortal... like you? What happened to me?" :Ostion fought the Valenwood. You were among many who died. "Yet I live, don't I?" ::Ostion and Valenwood remade you. "The past, present, and future are stark, stripped of illusion. And I am left with more questions. I will have to find a new way to exist, neither living nor dead, neither doubting nor believing." :::New Greeting: "It will take time to accept what you have said. I... this body is so heavy." Option 2 The Wilderking is both mortal and immortal. He is both from this land and a land far away. "I felt this to be true. What of me? Did the book speak of how I became?" :You were the Wilderking's first creation and his most beloved. "Please, tell me more. " ::You are the master to which the Hollow are only copies. "All of what you have told me, I somehow knew. I felt it to be true. I hoped it would be true. I will no longer dread the unknown. You have lifted darkness out of me. Thank you." :::New Greeting: "I am their most beloved. I can feel that." Appearances * Category:Online: Hollow Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Quest Givers Category:Online: Greenshade Characters